psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Schizophrenia - Incidence
The incidence of schizophrenia References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Hennekens CH, Buring JE. Measures of disease frequency. In: Mayrent SL, editor. Epidemiology in medicine. 1st ed. Toronto: Little Brown and Company; 1987. p 57. *Eaton WW, Day R, Kramer M. The use of epidemiology for risk factor research in schizophrenia: an overview and methodologic critique. In: Tsuang MT, Simpson JC, editors. Handbook of schizophrenia. Nosology, epidemiology and genetics of schizophrenia. Amsterdam: Elsevier Science Publishers BV; 1988. *Jablensky A, Sartorius N, Ernberg G, Anker M, Korten A, Cooper JE, and others. Schizophrenia: manifestations, incidence and course in different cultures. A World Health Organization ten-country study. Psychol Med - Monograph Suppl 1992;20:1–97. *Robins LN, Regier DA. Psychiatric disorders in America. The Epidemiologic Catchment Area Study. New York: The Free Press; 1991. *Lehtinen V, Joukamaa M, Lahtela K, Raitasalo R, Jyrkinen E, Maatela J, and others. Prevalence of mental disorders among adults in Finland: basic results from the Mini Finland Health Survey. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1990;81:418–25. *Oakley-Browne MA, Joyce PR, Wells E, Bushnell JA, Hornblow AR. Christchurch Psychiatric Epidemiology Study, Part II: six month and other period prevalences of specific psychiatric disorders. Aust N Z J Psychiatry 1989;23:327–40. *Wells JE, Bushnell JA, Hornblow AR, Joyce PR, Oakley-Browne MA. Christchurch Psychiatric Epidemiology Study, Part I: methodology and lifetime prevalence for specific psychiatric disorders. Aust N Z J Psychiatry 1989;23:315–26. *Hwu HG, Yeh EK, Chang LY. Prevalence of psychiatric disorders in Taiwan defined by the Chinese Diagnostic Interview Schedule. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1989;79:136–47. *Bland RC, Orn H, Newman SC. Lifetime prevalence of psychiatric disorders in Edmonton. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1988;77(Suppl 338):24–32. *Bland RC, Newman SC, Orn H. Period prevalence of psychiatric disorders in Edmonton. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1988;77(Suppl 338):33–42. *Lee CK, Kwak YS, Rhee H, Kim YS, Han JH, Choi JO, and others. The nationwide epidemiological study of mental disorders in Korea. J Korean Med Sci 1987;2(1):19–34. *Canino GJ, Bird HR, Shrout PE, Rubio-Stipec M, Bravo M, Martinez R, and others. The prevalence of specific psychiatric disorders in Puerto Rico. Arch Gen Psychiatry 1987;44:727–35. *Hodiamont P, Peer N, Syben N. Epidemiological aspects of psychiatric disorder in a Dutch health area. Psychol Med 1987;17:505. *Robins LN, Helzer JE, Weissman MM, and others. Lifetime prevalence of specific psychiatric disorders in three sites. Arch Gen Psychiatry 1984;41:949–58. *McCreadie RG. The Nithsdale Schizophrenia Survey: I. Psychiatric and social handicaps. Br J Psychiatry 1982;140:582–6. *Fichter MM, Narrow WE, Roper MT, Rehm J, Elton M, Rae DS, and others. Prevalence of mental illness in Germany and the United States. Comparison of the Upper Bavarian Study and the Epidemiologic Catchment Area Program. J Nerv Ment Dis 1996;184:598–606. *Nandi DN, Banerjee G, Mukherjee SP, Ghosh A, Nandi PS, Nandi S. Psychiatric morbidity of a rural Indian community. Changes over a 20-year interval. Br J Psychiatry 2000;176:351–6. *McCreadie RG, Leese M, Tilak-Singh D, Loftus L, MacEwan T, Thornicroft G. Nithsdale, Nunhead and Norwood: similarities and differences in prevalence of schizophrenia and utilization of services in rural and urban areas. Br J Psychiatry 1997;170:31–6. *Rumble S, Swartz L, Parry C, Zwarenstein M. Prevalence of psychiatric morbidity in the adult population of a rural South African village. Psycholo Med 1996;26:997–1007. *Goldacre M, Shiwach R, Yeates D. Estimating incidence and prevalence of treated psychiatric disorders from routine statistics: the example of schizophrenia in Oxfordshire. J Epidemiol Community Health 1994;48:318–22. *Lehtinen V, Lindholm T, Veijola J, Vaisanen E, Puukka P. Stability of prevalences of mental disorders in a normal population cohort followed for 16 years. Soc Psychiatry Psychiatr Epidemiol 1991;26:40–6. *Stefansson JG, Lindal E, Bjornsson E, Guomundsdottir A. Lifetime prevalence of specific mental disorders among people born in Iceland in 1931. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1991;84:142–9. *Freeman H, Alpert M. Prevalence of schizophrenia in an urban population. Br J Psychiatry 1986;149:603–11. *Mavreas VG, Beis A, Mouyias A, Rigoni F, Lyketsos GC. Prevalence of psychiatric disorders in Athens. A community study. Soc Psychiatry 1986;21:172–81. *Surtees PG, Sashidharan SP. Psychiatric morbidity in two matched community samples: a comparison of rates and risks in Edinburgh and St. Louis. J Affect Disord 1986;10:101–13. *Dilling H, Weyerer S. Prevalence of mental disorders in the small-town— rural region of Traunstein (Upper Bavaria). Acta Psychiatr Scand 1984;69:60–79. *Shen Y, Zhang W, Shu L, Yang X, Cui Y, Zhou D. Investigation of mental disorders in Beijing suburban district. Chin Med J 1981;94:153–6. *Lemkau PV, Kulcar Z, Kesic B, Kovacic L. Selected aspects of the epidemiology of psychoses in Croatia, Yugoslavia. IV. Representative sample of Croatia and results of the survey. Am J Epidemiol 1980;112:661–74. *Bamrah JS, Freeman HL, Goldberg DP. Epidemiology of schizophrenia in Salford, 1974-84. Changes in an urban community over ten years. Br J Psychiatry 1991;159:802–10. *Vazquez-Barquero JL, Cuesta Nunez MJ, de la Varga M, Herrera Castanedo S, Gaite L, Arenal A. The Cantabria first episode schizophrenia study: a summary of general findings. Acta Psychiatr Scand 1995;91:156–62. *Brewin J, Cantwell R, Dalkin T, Fox R, Medley I, Glazebrook C, and others. Incidence of schizophrenia in Nottingham - a comparison of two cohorts, 1978-80 and 1992-94. Br J Psychiatry 1997;171:140–4. *Iacono WG, Beiser M. Are males more likely than females to develop schizophrenia? Am J Psychiatry 1992;149:1070–4. *King M, Coker E, Leavey G, Hoare A, Johnson-Sabine E. Incidence of psychotic illness in London: comparison of ethnic groups. BMJ 1994;309:1115–9. *McNaught AS, Jeffreys SE, Harvey CA, Quayle AS, King MB, Bird AS. The Hampstead Schizophrenia Survey 1991. II: Incidence and migration in inner London. Br J Psychiatry. 170:307-11 1997;170:307–11. *Tien AY, Eaton WW. Psychopathologic precursors and sociodemographic risk factors for the schizophrenia syndrome. Arch Gen Psychiatry 1992;49:37–46. *Oldehinkel AJ, Giel R. Time trends in the care-based incidence of schizophrenia. Br J Psychiatry 1995;167:777–82. *Suvisaari JM, Haukka JK, Tanskanen AJ, Lonnqvist JK. Decline in the incidence of schizophrenia in Finnish cohorts born from 1954 to 1965. Arch Gen Psychiatry 1999;56:733–40. *Erlenmeyerkimling L, Folnegovic Z, Hrabakzerjavic V, Borcic B, Folnegovicsmalc V, Susser E. Schizophrenia and prenatal exposure to the 1957 A2 influenza epidemic in Croatia. Am J Psychiatry 1994;151:1496–8. *Jones PB, Rantakallio P, Hartikainen AL, Isohanni M, Sipila P. Schizophrenia as a long-term outcome of pregnancy, delivery, and perinatal complications: a 28-year follow-up of the 1966 North Finland general population birth cohort. Am J Psychiatry 1998;155:355–64. *Crow TJ, Done DJ. Prenatal exposure to influenza does not cause schizophrenia. Br J Psychiatry 1992;161:390–3. *Lehtinen V, Veijola J, Lindholm T, Moring J, Puukka P, Vaisanen E. Incidence of mental disorders in the Finnish UKKI Study. Br J Psychiatry 1996;168:672–8. *Kelsey JL, Thompson WD, Evans AS. Methods in observational epidemiology. New York: Oxford University Press; 1986. *Wing JK. At the research front - standardizing clinical diagnostic judgements using the PSE-CATEGO System. Aust N Z J Psychiatry 1980;14 (1):17– 20. *Kendell RE, Malcolm DE, Adams W. The problem of detecting changes in the incidence of schizophrenia. Br J Psychiatry 1993;162:212–8. *Streiner DL, Norman GR. PDQ Epidemiology. Hamilton (ON): B.C. Decker Inc; 1998. *Murray CJL, Lopez AD, editors. The global burden of disease. Geneva: World Health Organization; 1996. External links Category:Schizophrenia Schizophrenia Category:Incidence of mental disorders